1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror and light box assembly in which a light source within the box illuminates a mirrored image surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirrors, or reflective glass (plastic), have long been relied upon to provide decorative accents, their visual illusions widening and heightening space and intensifying lighting. They both provide a false sense of depth and cover actual wall defects. Mirrors also provide a surface shine that is seen to complement contemporary interiors.
Designers of commercial signage have not overlooked these same visual characteristics. In addition to a primarily decorative use in bars, advertising signs have long utilized mirrors and other reflective surfaces as a base upon which to paint slogans, logos, and product container designs. Technology and cost factors, unfortunately, have limited the previous application techniques to essentially only silk screening. As a result, the advertising slogans and symbols have been placed on the outside surface of the mirror. This surface placement tends to work against the illusion of depth that mirrors are otherwise able to create.
A need exists for advertising signage that utilizes the visual dynamics offered by mirrors, with the message, whether in words, symbols or both, are integrated into the mirrored sign in a manner that provides a visual impact complementing the dynamism of the mirror base.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light box for use with a mirrored image surface that permits illumination of a detailed, colored image that is formed within or as part of the mirrored surface. In this regard, a laser-engraved image is formed in the mirrored or optical surface, and a matching graphic image placed on a carrier surface is overlaid in a manner that causes an exact registration between the two identical images.
The utilization of the same graphical information to control the laser engraving and the image reproduction makes possible such exact image registration. Additional adhesive and carrier layers can be used to bind the graphic image to the optical surface. The combined layers are then placed in a conventional light box. Without illumination from the light source, the mirrored surface reflects light in a conventional manner, and the colored graphical image is visible in those areas from which the reflective surface has been removed. Upon activation of the light source, the graphical image is illuminated from behind, causing an intensification of the image, which, when juxtaposed with the surrounding mirrored or reflective surface, tends to provide an enhanced, three-dimensional effect.